Perfecto
by ZorraSenpai
Summary: Otabek Altin es un fotógrafo inexperto tratando de triunfar, en el camino se encontrará con uno de los mejores modelos del momento: Yuri Plisetsky. ¿Será que Yuri es tan perfecto como aparenta? ¿O tendrá problemas iguales o peores que Otabek tratando de triunfar en un mundo de mentiras y competencia? AU OtaYuri


**Advertencias** **: Yuri on Ice no me pertenece, esta historia no tiene fines de lucro. Va a tener angst en algún lugarcillo. Puede llegar a contener lenguaje fuerte y escenas de sexo explícitas más adelante. Están advertidos/as.**

 _ **Disfruten~**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

Era la décima foto y todo seguía igual, nada estaba saliendo bien. La música de fondo no servía para calmar al modelo. Al contrario, parecía enfurecerlo más y no solo Otabek, sino todo el estudio parecía no saber qué hacer para calmarlo.

Era el primer trabajo importante que Otabek tenía, hasta ahora le habían tocado modelos infantiles y fotos de catálogos. Este era el primer modelo importante que iba a fotografiar. Primero si salía vivo de ahí.

La sesión había comenzado bastante bien, con la única excepción que un modelo no había llegado aún. Otabek no sabía si eso era algo común o no, pero se dio cuenta por el productor de la revista que era algo grave.

Más adelante una bonita chica, la primera que fotografió en aquella sesión, le explicó que el tipo que estaba preocupado y llamaba por celular constantemente era un productor de la revista para la cual iban a ser las fotografías. Y que el modelo que faltaba no era uno cualquiera, de lo contrario estarían llamando a un reemplazo. Le dijo que ese modelo era _**muy**_ importante, porque era de los mejores modelos de la época y había aceptado a esta sesión de una editorial no tan conocida y que ya eso era un logro muy grande para ella.

La joven de cabello largo y rubio le dijo que el nombre de aquel modelo era Yuri Plisetsky y que el adolescente (le dijo que tenía 16) no era de faltar a ninguna sesión ni de llegar tarde, por eso estaban tan preocupados. El calvo (el productor) temía que hubieran confundido las cosas y que Yuri no hubiera aceptado, ya que en serio era muy raro que lo hubiese aceptado así como así.

Sin embargo, después de dos horas, el aludido llegó, pero con el peor humor que Otabek había visto en su vida.

No solo tenía una cara de pocos o directamente ningún amigo, sino que portaba unas profundas y oscuras ojeras debajo de los ojos, que parecían algo irritados y tenía un paso que no daba margen a la duda.

Sin embargo, la rubia tenía razón, Yuri era inconfundible. Su cabello rubio platinado caía hacia sus hombros y sus ojos, resaltados por ojeras, eran de un tono aqua entre el verde y el celeste. Su porte era bastante delicado, aunque furioso por el momento, su piel era casi tan blanca como el fondo que utilizaban para la escenografía, y sus facciones eran perfectas. Tenía unos pómulos perfectamente redondos, pero que tampoco llamaban tanto la atención. Poseía unas largas pestañas que acentuaban sus bellísimos ojos y sus labios eran pequeños pero de un delicado y hermoso color rosa oscuro. Hasta su nariz era delicada y perfectamente respingada.

Parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

— ¡Eh! Ponte a hacer tu trabajo, ¿quieres? Si no quieres tienes que hacerlo de todas maneras, ¡así que apresúrate! —¿muñeca de porcelana? ¡Dios santo! Acababa de conocerlo y ya lo estaba mandando. Por lo menos las muñecas no hablan.

Todos miraban preocupados la escena, la cámara se encontraba en el trípode, lista para ser usada, el fondo blanco estaba intacto y las luces habían sido acomodadas desde hacía ya rato. Como si todos hubieran estado esperando ese solo momento en el que Yuri llegara, se habían juntado productores, managers, vestuaristas y maquillistas a ver la sesión.

Otabek sentía una terrible presión en el pecho que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos tiemblen junto con sus piernas. ¿¡Por qué todos querían ver la estúpida sesión!? Encima con ese niño enojado, cualquier cosa que hiciera estaría vigilada por todos esos horribles ojos observándolo con curiosidad.

Este era un momento decisivo para su carrera, desde este día se podría decir si triunfaba o si sería un fracaso y tendría que volver a la escuela de leyes.

Es casi cómico, porque creyó que todos los momentos que había pasado antes eran los más decisivos, seguramente si tuviera que pasar por aquello de nuevo le parecería un juego de niños. Unos simples catálogos, unas niñas que correteaban por todo el set, hasta unos gatos de su tía. Pero nada de ello lo había preparado para tener a un terriblemente enojado súper modelo delante y a, por lo menos, veinte personas vigilando cada movimiento suyo.

Era mucho más fácil antes, ni bien se había recibido de secundaria. Solo él y sus sueños, ¡qué belleza!

Antes de terminar la secundaria se había inscripto en la escuela de leyes, como plan de sustento por si no progresaba como fotógrafo profesional, había pensado que podría ser abogado. Sus padres más que nada habían apoyado esta moción.

Su madre, una mujer adulta, pulcra y reservada era abogada, su padre, un hombre abierto y muy amigable era artista. Un poco movido por los dos había seguido sus sueños, mientras tenía una idea de qué hacer con su vida.

Sus amigos lo apoyaron en todo momento, igual que su fiel _Canon_. Siempre que podía sacaba fotos a cualquier cosa y a cualquiera. Sus amigos siempre le pedían que les sacara fotos para subirlas a sus respectivos _Instagram_.

Su primer trabajo se dio luego de una entrevista y de mostrarles su perfil y algunas fotos de su _Instagram, flickr_ , _Tumblr_ y _DevianArt._ Era un trabajo simple, catálogos.

Le permitiría seguir estudiando y le ayudaría a empezar su carrera como fotógrafo. Era perfecto.

Sus amigos lo apoyaron mucho en ese momento, Jean y Leo siempre habían estado ahí para él, y en ese momento de nerviosismo los necesitaba más que a nadie.

El trabajo fue simple, fue a su primera sesión, pero eran aparatos electrónicos y más que nada muebles que ya estaban colocados. Era un trabajo demasiado simple. Solo le molestó tener que editar las fotos, una por una, hasta que su jefe le dijera cual quería. Embellecer las fotos era un trabajo que siempre había odiado, desde la primera vez que lo hizo a sus quince años.

Pasó horas delante de esa computadora, siempre con su jefe quejándose de que estaban tardando mucho tiempo en decidir cuáles eran las que iban a quedar en el catálogo.

Otabek pensó que no podría pasar ni un año de esa manera, con ese idiota gritándole a él y a todo su equipo por haber dicho que tendrían este catálogo listo para una semana a los de la editorial, siendo que era obvio que no iba a ser así.

Aunque recuerda que lo habían logrado.

Esa noche, cuando terminaron, todos habían querido juntarse para tomar en un bar como recompensa por haber llegado a tiempo. Obviamente Otabek salió con sus amigos a un antro, pero la intención era la misma.

No le gustó para nada ese empleo como uno permanente, por lo que buscó desesperadamente otro, pero no lo encontró. Pensó que tendría que seguir trabajando para ese horrible hombre de lentes oscuros y nariz prominente y pudrirse haciendo esos catálogos que la verdad es que quedaban bastante bien…

Hasta que se produjo lo que él creyó que era _**la**_ oportunidad.

Resulta que un productor estaba desesperado buscando un fotógrafo y se decidió a buscar algunos de la zona por redes sociales. Casualmente encontró el perfil de Otabek en su preciado Instagram y se puso en contacto con él.

Habían algunos más para el trabajo, pero se decidieron por él después de ponerlo a prueba una vez.

Este trabajo no era tan fácil, tener que fotografiar niñas para una revista de moda infantil no-tan-conocida estaba unos niveles más arriba a fotografiar objetos inamovibles ya establecidos en un lugar y con una luz predeterminada.

Tuvo suerte de todas maneras, las niñas eran encantadoras y hacían caso a todo lo que sus madres les decían. Ellas les aconsejaban poses y caras, las niñas simplemente las obedecían. Aunque más de una correteaba por el set, haciendo algún que otro lio con algunos cables. Pero no hubieron accidentes de por medio.

Ese fue el trabajo más satisfactorio que había tenido. Lastimosamente para él, el fotógrafo que normalmente hacía ese trabajo había estado enfermo para esa sesión en específico, pero la sesión tenía que darse de todos modos. Así que ese trabajo fue algo de una sola vez.

Estaba algo desanimado para ese momento, Leo había ido a acompañarlo. Ya no Jean, porque el muy maldito había sido llamado para una sesión de fotos debido a las que tenía en su Instagram, las que Otabek había tomado. Y desde entonces casi ni se había comunicado con ellos, meses más tarde perdieron todo contacto con él.

Él se estaba por decidir en concentrarse al cien por ciento en las leyes y su carrera de abogacía, pero el mundo volvió a sonreírle.

Al parecer a una editorial de renombre (aunque no tanto) le habían gustado las fotos de Otabek y preguntaban por él, ¡y hasta le ofrecieron trabajo!

Nunca le había pasado algo tan bueno. Recuerda haberlo festejado de antemano con Leo y con su hermana también, a falta de Jean…

Cuando llegó, tempranísimo por la emoción, se dio cuenta de que era el único aparte de un productor, que fue el que lo recibió. En su momento estaba feliz y relajado, hasta le había ofrecido un café (el cual rechazó cortésmente).

Ahora aceptaría ese café con todo gusto, sentía que se iba a desmallar en cualquier momento. Sus piernas se sentían débiles, sus rodillas se estaban por doblar en cualquier momento, su tez empalideció un poco, aunque no había dejado que se notara en su rostro, el cual seguía tan imperturbable como siempre.

Su estómago se le revolvía, sentía que iba a vomitar y todavía luchaba por no dejarse notar. Mucha gente estaba viendo, no podía simplemente ser un idiota y salir corriendo del lugar o vomitar ahí en medio de todo.

La verdad es que mejor no tomaría ese café…

Yuri vestía ropa formal, una camisa blanca cerrada hasta el cuello con botones negros, un chaleco gris plomo con bolsillos a los costados. Un traje del mismo color, abierto y con un pequeño pañuelo en su bolsillo delantero que estaba ubicado en el corazón. Todo esto iba en conjunto con un pantalón de vestir en conjunto, que le quedaba bastante ceñido al cuerpo y dejaba resaltar un trabajado trasero que no le importaba mostrar a la cámara poniéndose de costado para resaltarlo más. Sus zapatos eran negros y estaban muy bien lustrados.

Yuri elevó un poco la mano derecha hacia su pecho y dobló un tanto su pierna derecha, también. La izquierda la puso en el bolsillo del traje y abrió un poco la boca para esa primera toma.

Otabek tomó dos fotos de esa manera, antes de levantar la cámara y moverse de ángulo. La verdad es que le estaba saliendo bastante bien hasta ahora. Lo único que le molestaba a Otabek eran sus ojos.

Sentía que los ojos de Yuri estaban tratando de intimidarlo, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Habían disimulado bastante las ojeras que tenía, pero tampoco se pueden hacer milagros, si él no colaboraba con su mirada y no la apaciguaba un poco al menos, tendrían que hacer toda la sesión de nuevo. A nadie le gustaría tener una revista con un modelo que parece que odia lo que lleva puesto.

A Otabek entonces se le ocurrió hablar con él.

No era algo raro que un fotógrafo hablase con su modelo, lo hacían siempre según le había dicho la rubia cuando estuvieron esperando a que llegase Yuri. Solo que Otabek no era mucho de hablar. No porque fuera apático o algo, sino porque nunca se le ocurría qué decir en momentos como ese. No sabía cómo animar a alguien.

Pero de tantas charlas con Leo algo le debe haber quedado… ¿Verdad…?

— ¿Día difícil?— se atrevió a preguntar, mientras seguía buscando un ángulo perfecto, moviéndose hacia sendos costados.

—Vida difícil diría…—Otabek dejó de moverse por un segundo, ¡había funcionado! ¡Leo, te amo!

— ¿Algo que pueda hacer para mejorarla?—no esperaba decir algo que sonara tan… extraño. ¡Pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió!

—Depende, —sonrió por primera vez. Sin lugar a dudas tenía una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto alguna vez, sus labios estaban un poco retocados y tenía los dientes más perfectos que los de las publicidades de dentífricos— ¿eres sicario?

Otabek frunció el ceño.

—No…—aún lo veía confundido.

—Lástima, entonces no. —dejó de sonreír, pero tenía un deje de sonrisa todavía. Diablos, el joven era encantador en verdad.

— ¿Tan mal así?—preguntó nuevamente, volviendo a moverse y, al fin, encontrando un lugar perfecto.

—Peor incluso— pareció que Yuri comprendió lo que había hecho Otabek, porque miró a la cámara con su mejor cara y pose.

La foto perfecta.

—Pero no quiero aburrirte con el resto, tengo suficiente con esto— dijo señalando a un tipo que acababa de entrar al set, estaba hablando con el calvo. Otabek no entendió a qué se refería, pero tampoco pudo preguntarle nada más porque Yuri ya se había ido a cambiarse de ropa. Había que admitir que el chico era veloz.

El tipo era de pocas palabras, de cabello negro y ojos oscuros, vestía ropa simple y estaba buscando a Yuri. Se presentó como Seung-Gil Lee y dijo ser el nuevo representante del rubio y explicó que por esa razón lo estaba buscando.

Lástima que a partir de ahí Otabek no escuchó nada más, puesto que se fueron a hablar a un lugar más privado para discutir ciertas cuestiones.

Yuri volvió luego de un corto intervalo de tiempo con otro atuendo, y así estuvieron siguiendo la sesión por una hora. De vez en tanto con alguna conversación entre el modelo y el fotógrafo.

Otabek estaba satisfecho consigo mismo, había logrado hacer que Yuri sonriera y, de paso, había tomado unas fotos excelentes. Se sorprendía de su propio trabajo, aunque pensaba que en parte se debía a su perfecto modelo.

Yuri había terminado ser una persona bastante agradable, ahora que había visto su sonrisa pensaba que era en verdad un modelo ejemplar. No es que le interesen los hombres, pero tenía que admitir que Plisetsky poseía una belleza singular y se lo podría comparar con una mujer con facilidad.

En dos horas más habían concluido la sesión completa y, para asombro suyo y de los modelos presentes, Yuri se quedó hasta que esta terminó hablando con Otabek. Al parecer tenían bastantes cosas en común. A ambos no les gustaba estar en un lugar muy saturado de personas, usaban constantemente Instagram, no se sentían completamente a gusto si no estaban solos una hora al día como mínimo. Era algo bastante raro la verdad.

—Olvidé preguntarte—Yuri se palmeó la frente, sonriendo— ¿cómo te llamas?

Otabek sonrió también.

—Otabek Altin, mucho gusto—le ofreció su mano derecha, Yuri lo miró muy feliz y la estrechó.

Sus manos eran muy suaves, parecían comparables con las de un bebé, y tenía las uñas perfectamente cortadas, ¿había algo en este chico que no fuera perfecto?

Pero sus ojos, sus ojos eran como una gama de colores interminables entre el azul, el verde, el celeste y el amarillo. Desde ese punto de vista la luz los iluminaba tan perfectamente que podría contar los colores de su iris. Sin duda sus ojos le decían muchas cosas, pero cosas que no llegaba a entender. Lo sentía por dentro pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

Ambos sabían que había algo que el moreno quería decir, pero que no se atrevía.

Tenía su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes y una expresión dubitativa. Finalmente se decidió a preguntar lo que le tenía aterrado.

— ¿Podría… tomarte una foto…?—podrían pensar "Pero que pregunta más estúpida, le estuviste sacando fotos una hora, reacciona", pero estarían equivocadas. Otabek le sacó fotos como parte de su trabajo. Por lo tanto, sacarle una foto ahora era como sacarle una foto a un compañero de trabajo.

Es una foto que él guardaría para sí, una que con suerte estaría en su Instagram, pero no una foto que se usaría para la sesión, es algo fuera del trabajo, algo personal. ¡Y le daba cosa preguntar algo que sonaba tan raro! Uno toma una foto a un panorama o una persona porque quiere cuando está embellecido por el lugar o porque quiere recordar un momento. Bueno… puede que la persona sea fea y te haya pedido la foto… ¡Pero Yuri no había pedido ninguna foto ni era feo!

Encima lo miraba con esas preciosas y perfectas cejas arqueadas en una expresión de duda que le parecía aún más linda que su expresión anterior.

Y eso le molestaba.

— ¿Quieres… tomarme una foto?— preguntó, ahora un poco sonrojado. Vaya, era normal que le pidieran una foto, pero Otabek nunca había mostrado indicios de conocerlo, además de que no entendía por qué no simplemente tomar una de las que sacó en la sesión.

—…Sí, es que me gusta mucho como te enfocan las luces… desde aquí…—se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado en un segundo—. Si no quieres no hay problema, la verdad es que ya debería estar yéndome…

— ¡No!—exclamó Yuri, sin saber por qué—. Está bien si es una foto, no hay problema.

Otabek dudó.

— ¿Seguro?—estaba algo sonrojado seguro, sentía el rostro caliente producto de la sangre acumulada ahí.

—No hay problema, Ota—y le guiñó un ojo.

Él no perdió tiempo y tomó su confiable Canon, que estaba guardada para ese momento, y se acercó nuevamente. Yuri estaba tratando de revivir su pose anterior, cuando Otabek dijo querer fotografiarlo, pero se sintió abochornado de solo pensar en lo que hacía y se le escapó una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento el fotógrafo tomó su perfecta foto. Aunque no tan perfecta como Yuri Plisetsky.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hola, esta historia también la subí en Wattpad, por si acaso aclaro XD**

 **No me dejaba en paz si no la subía, así que acá está. Sugerencias, opiniones y críticas son bien recibidas (mientras que estén en buena forma).**

 **Espero actualizar prontooo**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
